


One More Time

by asocialconstruct



Series: To Build a Better World [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he sits up, looking like the cat that got the canary.  He eyes them both smugly, Steve panting against the mattress and Sam stroking his cock, close just from watching Bucky eating Steve out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not actually a new fic, just the extended version of ch 8 of Build a Better World.

The dishes’ll never get done at this rate, but who gives a shit with Bucky and Steve both grinding him up against the kitchen counter. They both smell like pancakes and syrup, and this is what Sam gets for shacking up with two twenty-something boys.  He can feel the head of Bucky’s cock on his thigh through their flannel pants because God bless Sunday mornings.

Sam gives up the breakfast dishes, turning against the counter, and Steve’s mouth finds his first, Bucky’s metal hand stroking Sam through his clothes.  Steve kisses like he fights, all precise, showy little flourishes until he gets surprised, Sam’s fingers digging into his hips to pull him close and shove his pants down to cup his ass, because they’re not the only ones who can play dirty.  Bucky laughs into Sam’s neck, face tipped so he can bite and watch Sam pinch Steve’s nipples at the same time.

Steve melts into it, stripping off shirt and pants right there in the kitchen so he can grind on Sam bare ass naked smelling like clean sweat and maple syrup.  Bucky reaches around to grab Steve’s ass, Sam caught between them because Bucky can’t reach quite far enough to finger Steve like he wants to, and Sam shoves them out of the kitchen before they just end up fucking on the floor again because he’s an old man and his knees can’t take it anymore.

Steve glances over his shoulder as Sam pushes him towards the bedroom, like he thinks he’s being naughty and going to get a spanking.  Which, maybe.  Bucky laughs dirtily at the both of them, and he follows so close Sam can feel the heat of him.

“You want to fuck him first?” Bucky asks as Sam shoves Steve down on the bed, following him to kiss him like a drowning man even with Bucky naked already and tugging Sam’s clothes off him.

Steve arches up into him and whines, panting breathlessly when Sam backs off enough to pull his shirt off.  “Both,” Steve says, because of course he does, been begging for it for weeks now.  “C'mon, we don’t have anywhere to be today, I want both of you.”

Sam laughs, dragging fingers down the inside of Steve’s thigh to make him shudder as Bucky presses against Sam’s bare back, kissing and watching.  Sam tips his head to share a look with Bucky and a kiss. “You’ll get us both, just not like that today,” Sam promises, finger tips skimming over Steve’s hard cock, because yeah, the thought of Steve stretched out on both their cocks is too good not to want, but not today.

Steve makes a disappointed noise until Sam and Bucky flip him on his belly, then he’s all attention even before Bucky shoulders Sam out of the way and spreads Steve open with both hands.

And God, Sam could die happy watching them do this for the rest of his life, Steve gasping and his whole body seizing up as soon as Bucky gives him a wide, long lick.  Steve looks good like that, face gone bright red as he tries to hide in the sheets, and Sam strokes his hair and makes Steve suck his fingers because it’s too easy to make Steve blush.

Steve moans around Sam’s fingers as Bucky goes to work, glancing up at Sam with that half-challenging, half-smug look like he thinks Sam’ll let him make Steve come without even getting fucked.  Sam tugs Steve’s hair to make him moan and replaces his fingers with the tip of his cock, because Bucky’s favorite game is who makes Steve come first and Sam always wins.

Bucky makes a face, hard to do with his pouty smug mouth buried in Steve’s ass, but whatever he does makes Steve arch back and gasp, moaning against Sam’s thigh instead of sucking his cock.

Bucky wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he sits up, looking like the cat that got the canary.  He eyes them both smugly, Steve panting against the mattress and Sam stroking his cock, close just from watching Bucky eating Steve out.  Steve makes a petulant noise into the pillows and Sam slaps his ass to shut him up, squeezing his cute butt to make him squirm.

“Think he’s ready?” Bucky asks, pushing two fingers into Steve, smooth and easy.

“Yes, c'mon, fuck me already,” Steve gasps.  “Fuck, Sam, please—”

“Didn’t ask you,” Bucky says, slapping Steve’s pink ass.  

The way Steve blushes, from the tips of his ears down to his pert ass, it always goes straight to Sam’s dick, especially when Bucky slaps Steve around a little, leaving darker marks under the blush.  Bucky’s hand print stands out red under the blush, and that’s it.

Sam shoulders Bucky out of the way, kissing his filthy mouth as Sam reaches around him to grab the lube.  “Don’t know if he is, but I sure as fuck am.”

Bucky laughs into Sam’s mouth at that, dirty and delighted.  Bucky ducks his head to mouth the head of Sam’s cock as he pushes lubed fingers into Steve, a beautiful fucking distraction the both of them.  Steve moans into it, pushing back on Sam’s fingers and trying to rub himself off on the sheets and between the two of them Sam has to yank Bucky back by the hair before he comes, because Sam’s not a horny twenty-five year old or a miracle of modern science and by God he’s going to fuck at least one of them but not if he comes in Bucky’s smug mouth.

Bucky backs off with his self-satisfied little smirk, but not without trying to kiss up Sam’s chest and neck because no one rushes James Barnes when he’s pleased with himself.  Steve whines and twists on Sam’s fingers, trying to watch them and fuck himself at the same time.

Sam finally shoves Bucky away with one last kiss, because he needs it almost as bad as Steve even if Bucky’s determined to drive them both to distraction.  He rubs the head of his cock against Steve’s lubed ass as Bucky settles with Steve’s head in his lap, and Steve’s a shivery, sensitive mess already.

Steve pants into Bucky’s thigh, open and slick from Bucky’s tongue in him as Sam pushes into him.  Bucky lays back, that smug bastard, with Steve’s head on his thigh and metal hand on his own dick, just watching Sam roll his hips into Steve.  They’re beautiful and all Sam’s, Steve blissed out on the endorphins he only gets from adrenaline and fucking, all that lazy muscle pliant under Bucky’s hands and Sam can almost see the little guy Steve would have been, wiry muscle letting himself get pulled back and forth between them.

“Fuckin’ lazy,” Bucky says, carding fingers through Steve’s hair.  “You making us do all the work?”

Steve rolls his head on Bucky’s thigh to smile up at him dopily, arching his back into it when Sam drags fingers down the back of his thighs. Bucky pulls his hair, Steve hiding his face against Bucky’s thigh and moaning, tight and hot on Sam’s cock as he pushes back.

He fucks Steve in long, smooth strokes, watching Steve take his cock. His ass fits perfectly in Sam’s hands, spread open wide with Sam’s thumbs in the dimples of his ass.

“How is he?” Bucky asks, hand on his cock and pulling Steve back by the hair to make him wait for it, all Bucky’s attention on Sam.  Steve pants, trying to keep quiet as Sam fucks him.

Sam smooths hands over Steve’s sweat slick back, like he’s considering the answer.  Steve shudders,  trying to mouth at the tip of Bucky’s cock.  “Slick.  Needy.  Too tight to get fucked how he wants.”

Bucky laughs at that, finally letting Steve suck his cock, stroking his hair fondly and watching Sam with half lidded eyes.  They’re both lazy assholes, Bucky scratching fingers over Steve’s neck and scalp, reaching to pinch one of Steve’s nipples and not a damn thing more.

Sam grabs Steve’s hair, making him arch and moan around Bucky’s cock, Bucky cursing over him.  Sam might be old, but he knows how to fight dirty and press all of both his boys’ buttons, and shoving Steve onto Bucky’s cock is one of them.  Bucky hisses through his teeth like he’s trying to hold it off, so Sam twists his fingers in Steve’s hair and Steve follows obediently as Sam holds him in place and fucks them both in the same rhythm, picking up speed as Bucky loses it.

Bucky comes with a shattered moan, arching back with his head tipped against the wall, covering Sam’s hands with his to hold Steve still as Steve swallows around him, and God they’re beautiful.  Steve’s close, Sam can feel it from the way his thighs are tensing up and he forgets to be pliant, but all Steve’s attention is on Bucky, sucking him through it so Bucky’s a shuddering, cursing mess against the headboard.

Steve arches back into Sam when Bucky weakly pushes him away, Steve pushy and demanding now that Bucky’s taken care of, so Sam gives him what he wants because he’s a weak son of a bitch and can’t tease Steve like Bucky can.  Steve lets himself be fucked into the mattress, fingers twisted in the sheets and spread open wide around Sam’s cock, the sound of his ass slapping against Sam’s thighs obscene enough that Bucky moans, weak and fucked out.  Steve’s got dark red finger marks scratched up and down his back, twisting as Sam fucks him through his orgasm, tight and beautiful.

Sam comes watching his cock buried in Steve’s ass, tight and pink and come leaking out around his cock as Steve moans weakly into Bucky’s thigh.  Steve’s filthy beautiful, all that thick muscle wrung out and fucked boneless weak on their tangled sheets.  He huffs petulantly when Sam pulls out, come trickling out of him, like he wants to just stay fucked full the rest of the day.  

And with Steve, maybe yeah.  Maybe not such a bad idea, but Sam’s fucked out boneless too and Steve lets Sam pull him up the bed to cuddle. Maybe another day.  Steve stretches against him, miles of muscle coiling and uncoiling, and he curls himself against Sam’s chest like he’s a hundred pounds smaller, nestled with his nose in the hollow of Sam’s throat.

Bucky spoons in behind Sam, cock still hard and wet against his ass, and round two sounds like a good idea even if Sam can’t quite find the energy to move yet.  “You two get to finish the dishes,” he says, and Steve just hums against his neck.


End file.
